Healing
by theja
Summary: This is a Rui-Yuki story. After an accident Yuki loss her memories and become attached to Rui. Between his newly blossomed love for yuki and loyalty to soujiro Rui struggles a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own anything

 **Chapter 1**

Yuki opened her eyes slowly, the light coming from nearby window made her wanted to close them again. She was lying in a bed but it isn't familiar. In fact what she could see of the room she was in wasn't familiar either. Yuki doesn't know where she is or what is doing here. The tubes attached to her body made her realize she is in a hospital room. The only thing she remembers are some odd dreams where a man's soothing voice singing and talking to her.

"Yuki." The disbelieving sound made yuki to turn her head to that direction. A girl in her early twenties standing next to her bed and she is almost crying.

"God, I can't believe this. You woke up. I will call the doctor right away and inform everybody immediately." Tsukushi was totally alarmed.

"Who are you and what are you talking about? Where are my parents?" The words coming from the other girl made her panic, she started yelling uncontrollably.

"shh Yuki" Tsukushi tried to soothe but panic gripped her also. This is first time her best friend acting this way. "You're okay; there was an accident you're in the hospital now."

"Mum." Yuki screamed, "Where are my parents?"

Thankfully a nurse came to the room; who failed miserably to calm down yuki. She then pulled out her pager and asked for doctors to their room. "She is terrified and don't even know who I am" explained Tsukushi. Minutes later a group of doctors came barging into the room.

'No, Please tell me what is happening. Who are you people?" Yuki looked from one person to other

"She is terrified" said the nurse to the resident doctors.

"Not uncommon for people woke up from coma "replied the doctor. He then injected sedative to yuki. As yuki slowly went back to sleep he explained "It will settle her anxiety a little. Now that she is awake we should get Doctor Nakamura immediately. "

* * *

Tsukushi kicked out of the room immediately with the instruction her presence may alarm the patient more when she wakeup. Waiting outside for Yuki's parents and F4, she thought about Yuki's terrible accident, 48 hours long operation and the 6 months she spend in coma. She send text to Tsukasa about yuki and

"Tsukushi" Tsukasa is running to her in the corridor. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Matsuokas will be here any moments, I send someone to pick them up. How is yuki?" He aasked with concern, His wife didn't look happy for someone who's best friend just woke up from coma she is kind of off. Tsukushi looked very uncomfortable at that point and as she ignored the question because she knew something is not quite right with her friend.

A few moments later Yuki's parents and F4 men are waiting for the news in the corridor of the hospital. Nobody felt like moving to the waiting room the nurse offered.

At the same time inside the hospital room

A man in his late forties entered, he didn't have the typical blue uniform for the doctors. "Miss Matsuoka my name is Nakamur Hideyoshi I am your doctor. How are you feeling?" He talked in a friendly manner which calmed yuki.

"Sore" she replied "And they said I had an accident."

"Yes. You were in an accident. I'll check if everything's okay tomorrow you need to go through more testing." He took the clipboard from the table and writes something on it.

"How long I have been here?" Yuki asked having no sense of how much time had passed. The doctor dodged her question with another question.

"What do you remember for last time? "

"Pain, I remember falling from the swing. I went to the park with my parents. Are they here yet?" answered yuki with a grimace. Doctor Nakamura thought what he should tell her. The assumptions are true but he doesn't know how she will react. Maybe he should've left it until she gets her strength back. But then she will figure it out herself and it not a good way.

"Miss, you are not in the hospital because you fell down from the swing. You were in a car accident six months ago. We tried our best but you fell into coma and you are 24 year old. You are lucky because it is a miracle you survived the accident."

Yuki stared at him dumbfounded. She lost almost twelve years of her life.

" What?" she said.

"I am sorry dear, now you need your rest, and that girl in your room earlier was your best friend. Your parents and friends are outside waiting to meet you. I will send them in if you are ready" Said doctor.

Yuki stared the nodded her she may not remember her friends but she could give them chance for a new start. Doctor Nakamura was almost reached the door when the yuki's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Someone talked to me and sang for me when I was asleep may it just dreams."

He turned back "are you sure?"

"Yes; maybe he is my guardian angel."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own anything

 **Chapter 2**

Hanazawa Rui is scared is an underestimated he is terrified. Not a long time ago he sat in the same hospital waiting for the news of Yuki and feeling crying out of guilt. In the end it is Yuki's mom hugged him and told it is not his fault. He still remembers that night like tomorrow.

 **6 months ago**

Rui drive his car through the city at night, there was a welcome back party for Domyouji couple from their honeymoon. He was unwilling at first to go there and see the happy couple, but he went any way. Instead of sadness Rui felt his mind is in ease. For a long time being the back bone to Makino Tsukushi he doesn't remember what it was like living for himself. There are only few vehicles in the road a person caught his eyes. She walked with her hands wrapped around her middle.

'Yuki, what is she doing at this time outside.' Rui stopped his car near her and rooled down the window.

"Hello Yuki, Isn't it a little a late for a walk. It is a little cold out get in the car." He said with a small smile.

Yuki never thought he knows her name. She thought like Domyouji-san he too called her makino's best friend. She got in his car.

"Thank you Hanazawa-san, my house is near the park, you can drop me there."

"There is a coffee shop which opens all the time. You look cold may be a coffee will be good." Rui said in a hopeful voice. He don't know what made him suggest something like that, it somehow came to his mouth still he stick with it.

"Sure." with sigh Yuki remembered she never spend alone time with Rui. Her world revolved around Tsukushi and Soujiro that she totally forgot about him and now it feel so awkward. They sat in silence until Rui's curiosity got in to him.

"I thought you left with Soujiro." He suddenly his regretted the question the moment he asked it.

"We were, but he got company and left."

"At this time, here on a street?"

"It is okay I said I will get a cab."

Rui felt anger as he heard her last words. He knew how his friend treats Yuki but at least he thought Soujiro respected her. Rui never thought Soujiro will abandon her like that. And just like that their conversation fell into awkward silence.

They were almost near the coffee shop when Yuki started talking, she is looking straight the road and if she is talking to herself rather than him.

"I gave up on him a long time ago, but he will come back at just to remind me why I can't be with him. Today I wanted to one of my friend from college as my date for the party. But Soujiro showed up and told me I can't bring a date because the invitation is not plus one."

"You know you can bring a guest if the invitation is not a plus one. Tsukushi is your best friend she wouldn't mind." Rui told trying to suppress the anger in his voice.

"Now I know, so he took me spent all the time flirting with girls in party. After the party when we were on car a girl called him and told her address said she is waiting for him. And in that moment I know I being a third wheel. He said he will drop me at my house but I insist on riding a cab."

"I am sorry" Rui said in the behalf of his friend.

"Are we there yet?" Yuki Asked with a shrug. She never spent any alone time with rui but it doesn't feel any weird in fact she is looking forward to their time in coffee shop.

A sudden screeching sound Rui felt he is thrown out of the car.

Rui opened his eyes there are lot of people around his car, sound of ambulance signal, people are talking and shouting orders.

'Yuki'

"YUKI"

"Sir you need to lay down" a man beside told him.

"No, I am ok my friend is inside that car. Save her not me." He screamed at doctor who is tending him.

"We are trying, and I think you had only some minor scratches."

"I don't care what happened to me. Save her, do you know who I am?"

"Yes sir, we are employees of your hospital. Please calm down sir tell us her name so we can contact her family."

"Matsuoka Yuki" He said her name with tears in his eyes and it never stopped while they took a bloodied yuki out of the car and took her to the hospital.

 **Present time**

"She will be ok right? Yes I know she is going to be alright." Yuki's mom rambled to her an anxious looking father. He leaned kissed his wife's head and it made Rui to fall into his guilty mode again. He is the reason Yuki is in the hospital mode and her parents give up their life in Canada and came back to be with her.

"Come to my cabin there is a lot to talk about." Doctor said looking all of them who just came out of Yuki's room.

All of them sat in two rows in front of doctor's table. Doctor Nakamura looked from one person to other; except his patient's parents all others are famous business icon. Hanazawa Rui is even the owner of the hospital he works.

"When Miss Yuki was rushed here after that accident I was more scared of her head injury than her others. Sometimes head injury can injure the brain and cause both short- and long-term memory losses. That is what happened to her."

"So she doesn't even know any of us?" Asked Akira with anger in his voice the only thing stopping from lashing out on the doctor is he still remembers what happened last time he did that.

"She remembers her parents, the things happened in her childhood but other that; no she don't." Doctor turned to yuki's parents who didn't stop crying after hearing the news.

"Did she have in to an accident before; something like falling from the swing?"

"Yes. At the age of ten but she fainted but the doctor said it was nothing serious."

"Yuki don't remember anything after that incident may her memory gradually improve over time. I will conduct more tests for her tomorrow."

"Can we see her now "Asked Tsukushi.

"Her parents and Mr. Hanazawa can see for now. All of you should wait more time. She only remembers her parents and I get the feeling she may trust him too."

"Rui. Why he get to go?"

"Oh and she remembers that you sang for her Mr. Hanazawa while in coma. She doesn't know it is you but will realize your voice."

The last words of doctor still ran through Rui mind as he was entering Yuki's hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own anything

 **Chapter 3**

"Hello, Welcome back you gave us quite a scare."

Yuki's heart hammered faster still as she recognized voice of the person stand in front of her. She sat there mesmerized for a minute simply staring at him.

"Hello" she said hardly able to believe that he is real. She saw two people standing behind him with tears in their eyes; they are indeed her parents but look older."

"Mom, Dad "She spoke like a whisper. Yuki's parents acted first, but she responded immediately. They hugged her tightly, the shock of knowing yuki's accident, the agony of knowing their only daughter in coma are slowly melting away. Standing there made Rui felt like a stranger. She turned towards the mysterious man.

"I know you; you used sing for me." The words came from yuki's mouth made him look at her. At least she remembers his voice. Can she forgive him after realizing what he did to her?

"What is your name? "

"Rui. Hanazawa Rui." .

"You need to catch up with your parents now. I will back tomorrow with our friends, if it is okay with you." He saw the excited looks of her parents face. And he needs to give them some time to reconnect with each other.

"Hmm. What if they, I don't know what to tell.'

"Don't worry I will be here the whole time."

"Can you stay here for the night too?" The question came out o yuki's mouth made his memories go back. He spends a lot of nights in that room while she is in coma. Singing to her, doing the office work on the table near her bed, telling her everything and anything.

"It is that I feel more safe with you being here. It is okay if you don't want to" From the corner of her eyes yuk saw her dad opened his mouth to says something but her mother stopped it by putting a hand on his own.

"Ok" Rui said without thinking twice. "Now I will go get you a coffee while chat with your parents." He said walking towards the door.

* * *

Even though Rui openly admitted his mistakes soujiro knows it is not Rui's mistake. For the last six months soujiro sat in front of yuki's room waiting for her to ask forgiveness and tell how much he loves her. He knew it is his entire mistake, if only he didn't leave her that night this wouldn't happen, thought Soujiro while empting another glass of vodka.

"We can see her tomorrow and doctor said now she is awake she is out of danger completely." Mimasaka Akira said trying to console his friend. For the past month everybody was totally worried about Yuki and Rui's sanity, no one but he knew how much Soujiro hurting for his action.

"Now stop drinking and go home you look like you need a good night sleep. She doesn't remember anything; there is nothing you can do. " Akira persuaded his friend only to get ignored again. "She needs time, to process everything and reacquainted us. Now come on we will go to my place now and tomorrow early morning we will visit her."

"Are you sure she will accept me after what I did to her? " Akira remained silent he don't want to lie to his friend but Soujiro won't like his honest answer. A message came to both of the friends at the same time and he saved from the Soujiro' question.

 **Tomorrow 8 am, Yuki said she will meet you guys. Wait for me outside her room.**

"Rui" They said together.

"Now come you need your beauty sleep, I don't think Yuki will like you go there like a homeless person" While dragging his friend to the door.

* * *

Yuki looked at the paper strangely, Rui was telling about what happened to her. After her parents left she bugged him to tell everything. He didn't elaborate much but told her they are friends knew each other for years and they were together when the accident happened. Apparently someone had kept a few newspapers inside the drawer of the table which he showed her.

"But my name is not there." She told him quietly. The news printed about Hanazawa Rui was in an accident. They did mention an unknown person with him inside the car but nothing more, not even her name.

"Tsukasa pulled some strings so your name will be hidden. You can meet him tomorrow. That day we were coming back from his engagement party. He is going to marry your best friend Makino Tsukushi. Do you remember her? She was here earlier when you woke up." Rui explained and looked at her questioningly. He had mixed feelings about it but she need to know.

"Tsukushi. That woman was Tsukushi. Wow" Yuki thought maybe she must lost all of her memories.

"We were coming back from their engagement party. I was driving the car and it hit a truck. It is my mistake that you are here now, I am really sorry." He said painfully. His eyes started to water she may forgot about it but for him those memories will haunt forever. A hand reached his check made him look up. He is looking up to him painfully too, slowly she made him lean on her.

"It is okay" Yuki said in a small voice. Somehow those words made him hug her tightly and sob like a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

When he woke up there was a plate of breakfast sitting on table near his bed, courtesy of his last night companion. He had dreamed about Yuki, At least it seemed like dream. 'I shouldn't have left her like that at night. I should call her and maybe take her out for breakfast.'

"Baby, eat your breakfast, so after that we can go for shopping" said the woman next to him. He really hated the morning after.

"Leave. I already made plans with someone else."

"Someone else? Are you going to leave me just like that, after last night?"

"It is none of your business. Leave or I will call security"

He took out his phone to ignore her. He had turned it silent last night. There are few missed calls from both Akira and Tsukasa. Panic starts to rise when Akira doesn't pick up. There is a message too.

"But baby last night you said you are going to take me out for shopping."

For a moment Nishikado Soujiro forgot how to breathe. **'Rui and Yuki were in an accident. Come to Rui's hospital immediately."** This must be wrong may be they are trying to get me back for leaving her in half way. 'I should call Akira and check up.' He thought while dialing the number.

"Honey" Whined the girl again much to his irritation.

"GETOUT" from the corner of his eye he saw the girl leaving the room.

"Where the hell are you? Come to the hospital right now. She is in surgery' Akira's screaming came out of phone made him jump out of his bed.

* * *

When he reached the hospital it is in absolute chaos, there are a lot of paparazzi in front of the hospital. Securities are trying to take the control of everything. People clutching microphone is trying are trying get his attention.

Soujiro got out of the car only to by a bunch of journalists asking him questions about accident.

"Nishikado san, this way please." Said a man soujiro recognized as akira's body guard.

"How are they?"

"Hanazawa san is fine but miss Matsuoka is still in surgery."

They entered the corridor to surgery room, and soujiro saw all of his friends are in their own world. Rui sat in floor leaning to the wall with his head in hands, Akira is talking, more like shouting in his phone, Tsukushi is crying uncontrollably and her fiancé sat next trying to console her. None of them minded him while he sat in the chair next to tsukushi.

"Media got yuki's identity; they think she is Rui's girlfriend and trying to dig everything about her." Akira said to no one.

"Call my sister; she will take care of it." Tsukasa answered in a beat.

"But the news about Rui and his lady companion's accident is already out."

"And it will remain that way. Send someone to pick up her parents."

Sound of a door opening sends everyone to alert. A group of doctors emerged from the surgery room.

"The surgery was successful but she is still in critical condition. One of the broken bones went through her lungs but the thing I am more worried about is, she had a severe head injury. We are going to monitor her for the next forty eight hours" Said the man whom soujiro assumed s the head doctor. "Matsuoka-san will transfer to the observation room in few hours. You guys try to get some rest too." The doctor said before leaving.

* * *

"I will get lunch for everyone. Soujiro come with me." Akira said after looking around his friends. They all sat in the VIP waiting room after the nurse asked them to leave the corridor of surgery room. Yuki's parents were also sat with them praying for their daughter.

Soujiro raised his head to say no but in didn't leave his mouth after realizing Akira looked determined. He followed his friend without saying a word.

"How?" Only one word left from Akira after he closed the door behind him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Soujiro, we know each other since childhood so keep the lies to you and tell me truth. You two left the engagement party together and I am sure she didn't magically transport to Rui's car."

Akira said in an angry tune that it made soujiro to tell the truth.

"On the way to Yuki's house I got a call from one of friends and she heard the conversation. I didn't know what to do so I stopped the car. She thought I was telling her to leave the car, she got out of the car and walked away."

"You let her go just like that at night?"

"Yes. But"

"No buts soujiro. You wanted to leave her in street last night because if you didn't want to, I wouldn't have heard that woman's sound this morning."

"Akira."

"You are going to face the consequences of your actions. Pray that it will not cruel like you." Soujiro did not know that those words came out of his best friend is going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sojiro opened the door of Yuki's room. She sat in hospital bed playing with Rui's fingers and telling something to Rui animatedly. He can see his friend looked elated too. Sensing both of them didn't realize he is inside the room he cleared his throat.

Yuki raised her head to look at the stranger with a blank face.

The view unsettled him. It looks like he hadn't existed in her world as if she had never entered his life. The accident had caused a rift in their world and an impossible distance between them. He brushed her away too many times that it never struck him one day he will lose her forever. But then he'd never been much good at figuring out the cruelty of his behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki raised her head to look at the stranger with a blank face.** Nishikado soujiro mind was thrown back to the days after her surgery.

She stared at the man standing in front of her. He looks tired with bags under his eyes still so handsome.

"Hi" he said afraid that at any moment he will wake up and realize it is a dream.

"Hi, you are Nishikado Soujiro right?" Yuki asked much to the surprise of both Rui and Soujiro.

"You remember him?" Rui's sound is questionable.

"You showed me pictures last night, silly."

"You spend the night here." The accusation in Soujiro's voice is clear. Before Rui could answer the door opened and rest of their friends came in. Yuki realized her best friend this time she walked toward Tsukushi and embraced her tightly.

"I am sorry" Yuki said over and over again.

"You did nothing to be sorry for." Tsukushi said between hiccups.

""You are lying; I know I hurt your feelings yesterday."

"It's ok. You didn't. And I love you so much."

Someone cleared his throat next to her. Yuki realized that he is her best friend's fiancé Domyouji Tsukasa.

"You guys sound like lovers" Came from the person next to Tsukasa.

"Mimasaka Akira, the best looking guy in this group." He extended his hands towards her. She untangled herself from Tsukushi and reached his hands. He hugged her much to her surprise. She doesn't even remember them yet they treated her like a close friend.

"You can clearly see he is lying. It is obvious I am the best looking one." Tsukasa said in a serious tone. He too hugged her.

A nurse interrupted their reunion. "I need to take Miss Matsuoka for some tests."

Yuki sighed in frustration she just started to make friends.

"We will come evening." Rui said as a compromise and he is pretty sure Tsukushi will come back even before evening.

Yuki waved her hand at her friends and left with the nurse.

* * *

They waited inside side the doctor's office, the Neurologist to be precise. He handled Yuki's case from starting. Yuki taken by nurses to run more tests after F4 and Tsukushi met her. They only got few minutes to spend with her. Yuki's parents came to room a nurse told them the doctor made a meeting with them.

"I am sorry about the delay." said. "It is conformed that Miss Matsuoka got amnesia."

"She is not getting back her memories?" Questioned in horrified voice. She almost lost her daughter few months back.

"She got a severe hit in the head, a critical head injury. It injured the brain and causes both short- and long-term memory losses. Memory may gradually improve over time." He continued "She is physically okay so we are discharging her tomorrow."

"She can leave the hospital?"

"Yes but she need to continue her medicine and come here for checkups. And there are more formalities too, since she doesn't remember anything I need have to speak personally to whomever she is staying with. " He looked question ally to the people in front of him.

"of course with us, we are her parents."

"Ok, then meet me tomorrow morning."

* * *

Yuki lay in the bed with closed eyes; she woken up few moments after her parents came to the room. Actually it is her parents sound woken up since she doesn't want makes them guilty, she feigned sleep.

We can't leave now. She needs us" Her mother murmur in an angry tone.

"I know. But they will cancel our visa. It is okay though she is more important I will send my resignation letter." Her father replied in a calming voice.

When she was a kid her uncle got a job in America and settled there, few years later her grandparents moved there as well. It was her parents dream to reunite with their family, now because of her it is shattered. She opened her eyes.

" Hi" her mom noticed her first.

"We have to go back to house for few hours, Tsukushi chan will keep you company."

"Ok."

* * *

Tsukushi came with a basket of food and some clothes for her, Yuki thanked her friend gesture.

"When did my parents went abroad? The last thing I remembered is we postponed it because aunty passed away."

"You are right, after that every time your visa is ready something came up. First it was because some financial issues, then you don't want moving in the middle of high school and so on. In the end your grandfather took the matters into hands. He said if you guys don't come this time he will never contact your parents and it was not an empty threat." Tsukushi stopped to take her breath. She didn't tell one of the reason yuki refused to move to another country was Soujiro.

"He can be harsh when he wanted to be."

"You almost completed your one year internship here at that time. So your parents went right away and you were going there in few weeks as well. "

Yuki stared at ceiling. she ruined everything, her parents dream to go US her grandparents dream to reunite their family.


End file.
